


Sorrow

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known it was hopeless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

Sorrow  
He would rather go through a million trials- face a million Black Johns, walk through a million fires- than see that look in her eyes and know it was for _him_.  
The Golden Boy. _Or should I say_ silver _?_ Nick thought bitterly, squinting his eyes and lighting a cigarette. He should have listened to that insistent little voice in his head- the one that had told him from the beginning that it was useless. Cassie didn't love him. Hell, she didn't even _want_ him.  
Tight-lipped and strained, he smiled at them before turning his back, walking away.


End file.
